No Good Deed
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] —¿Me extrañaste? Admítelo, me extrañaste [...]


**Bendecida sea Lumina Xandra porque sus fantasticos Animatics me inspiran a niveles estratosfericos con esta divina y hermosa pareja.**

 **El arte de la portada le pertenece a ella, la canción es del musical Wicked, GF es de Alex Hirsch y la inspiración es culpa de mi beta que me hizo ver el vídeo unas 10 veces (sin contar las 15 que lo vi para poder escribirlo) y que sin su interpretación magnifica de Bill esto no podría ser realidad.**

 **¿Qué más puedo decir? Cualquier duda pueden dejarla en los comentarios y con todo el placer del mundo responderé. ¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

 **No Good Deed**

 _¿Qué hace este hechizo?_

 _No entiendo ni que estoy leyendo_

 _No sé qué encanto debo conjurar_

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 **Wicked – No Good Deed**

— _Pruv Diihuwh kxf looxp dg ph R yluwxv gh fkdr_ —las palabras salen de su boca con rapidez tratando de mantener el ritmo que asume lleva el conjuro o lo que sea que había encontrado entre los antiguos libros de una mucho más antigua biblioteca en un templo perdido en medio de la nada que encontró gracias a los pictogramas con los que Ford descubrió quien era Bill—. _Kdehw yluwxwhp hw diihu plkl uhggh txrg devwxolvwlv._

Sus ojos empiezan a brillar en un azul celeste similar a las llamas de Bill mientras recorren cada palabra formando los símbolos que están dibujados en ellas a su alrededor haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para mantenerse en calma. Han pasado tres años, tres malditos y largos años en que se ha volcado completamente a investigar una forma de traer de regreso a Bill de dónde fuera que estuviese casi al grado de enclaustrarse en la biblioteca para leer cada pergamino y libro que llegase a sus manos.

— _Fkdr vh qdwxv vxp, hw lsvh ph dggxfhuh hw fkdr_ —alza sus manos que se envuelven por completo en el brillo azul repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez sin ningún resultado.

Frustrado patea el libro lejos de su cuerpo rompiendo el circulo que ha formado con las velas que se apagan al caer, el fulgor de sus ojos y manos se extingue mientras gruesas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas como la única muestra que se permite dar de su dolor. Aprieta los puños en sus pantalones conteniendo los sollozos que aprietan su garganta hasta dejarle sin aire maldiciendo por lo bajo a su familia una vez más.

Ellos eran los únicos responsables de que su plan hubiera fallado, tan impredecibles como siempre incluso para él que se podía jactar de conocerlos lo suficiente como para no preocuparse de su intervención en contra de Bill. Qué tonto había sido al creer que el resentimiento que se tenían Stan y Ford sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que completaran el plan de Ford para arrebatar a Bill de su lado.

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza al recordar ese día hace 3 años.

Ellos estando unidos como Bipper tenían completo control sobre Gravity Falls y lo único que los separaba de apoderarse del resto de su dimensión era ese estúpido campo de energía que había aislado al pueblo de cualquier otro lugar para evitar que las anomalías que se habían desatado a causa de la presencia corpórea de Bill escaparan para alimentar más el caos; por supuesto Dipper había previsto que su tío Ford interviniera en la ecuación por lo que se había preparado para ello. Todos sus ''amigos'' se habían presentado al palacio piramidal desde el cual comandaban las hordas de monstruos que sembraban el terror en las calles del pueblo y casi habían parecido héroes solo faltándoles las capas y super trajes, aunque ciertamente de haberlas llevado a Dipper no le habría extrañado adjudicándoselas por supuesto a su hermana.

Ambos conocían el plan que utilizaría Ford pues en el momento en que había sabido de la existencia de la cueva Dipper se había encargado de estudiar cada pedazo de información que allí era resguardado celosamente de ojos humanos y Bill por supuesto conocía cada pequeño truco que podría ser usado en su contra para contrarrestarlo como era debido. Sin embargo, algo fue totalmente diferente a cómo Dipper lo había planeado; no sólo habían encontrado la forma de reemplazar su significancia en el círculo, sino que además sus tíos parecían haber realizado las paces antes de presentarse allí trabajando uno al lado del otro, codo a codo lanzando golpes y disparando distintas armas para orillarlo a un punto especifico.

Sus intentos no habían funcionado por supuesto pero la táctica que le hizo perder había sido tan estúpida y predecible que no deja de maldecirse. Había sido directamente su culpa por haberse dejado guiar de sus fuertes emociones en contra de su hermana, que se había acercado a él con las manos alzadas en son de paz profiriendo un discurso que pretendía ser conmovedor para hacerlo replantearse las cosas.

— _Por favor Dip-Dop, sé que sigues ahí_ —sus palabras aún se repiten en su cabeza con su molesta voz resonando en sus oídos como si la tuviera nuevamente de frente repitiendo su estúpida perorata—, _tú eres un humano, entendemos que te has unido a Bill, pero sabes muy bien que es un engaño._

A cada palabra que salió de su boca Dipper sentía más y más su sangre arder, terriblemente herido y ofendido. Aprieta sus labios alargando sus manos como si pudiera envolverlas alrededor del cuello de la Mabel de sus recuerdos para cortar el aire y acallarla por fin, pero sólo se encuentra con aire y la nítida imagen de su gemela permanece frente a él mirándole con lastima.

— _Te perdonamos Dipper, no es tu culpa nada de lo que ha pasado, por favor vuelve con nosotros, detén esta locura._

Había estado tan enojado, cegado por la rabia que sus palabras le producían que se había lanzado en contra de su hermana sin meditarlo ignorando la advertencia de Bill que perdió momentáneamente el control de su cuerpo siendo incapaz de frenarlo a tiempo. No fue consciente de que Mabel lo guió a una trampa hasta que Ford gritó un ''Ahora'' y todos los allí presentes se sostuvieron de las manos a la vez murmurando al unísono palabras que Dipper se había aprendido de memoria. Siente aún ahora el calor que le produjo el efecto del hechizo o conjuro o lo que fuere que utilizaron, su cuerpo se calienta como aquella vez sintiéndose envuelto en brazas ardientes que abrasaron su piel con saña metiéndose por sus poros hasta su psique quemando su escape mental dejando tras de sí una estela rojiza que fragmentó todo hasta darle alcance a Bill.

—¡No! —grita alargando sus manos como lo hizo en ese entonces tratando de aferrarse desesperadamente a Bill que fue arrastrado fuera, haciéndose pedazos por las llamas brillantes profiriendo maldiciones contra los Pines y los demás miembros de la rueda, así como palabras que en ese momento Dipper no entendió hasta que quedó sumido en la oscuridad.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia fue tratado casi como un héroe, cómo si él los hubiera guiado hasta la pirámide y les hubiera dado las armas para acabar con Bill de una vez por todas; quiso llorar con tantas fuerzas que las lágrimas se hicieron una bola en su garganta cortándole el habla. El demonio había usado el último gramo de sus fuerzas para borrar las memorias de los demás comprendió mientras pasaban los días y sus supuestos amigos no dejaban de vanagloriarlo por su acto valeroso en contra del malvado triángulo; Dipper no tuvo de otra más que sonreír y fingir que sus palabras habían sido ciertas, construir recuerdos en su cabeza que no le pertenecían para pasar el exhaustivo examen de su tío Ford y continuar como si su vida no hubiera dado un giro drástico en el momento en que aceptó ayudar a Bill con su plan maestro.

Los había odiado tanto y los odia con más fuerza aún. Ignoró los deseos de sus padres y de Mabel permaneciendo en el pueblo recaudando cada pedazo de información que llegó a sus manos sobre Bill, inventando que deseaba estar preparado por si el demonio regresaba o alguna de las abominaciones que hacía llamar amigos, sus tíos ingenuos lo habían creído, sobre todo Ford que estaba más que orgulloso de él y sin dudarlo un segundo lo condujó por el camino del conocimiento, poniendo en sus manos libros antiguos y muy oscuros que guiaron a Dipper hasta ese momento, hasta ese lugar.

—Bill —murmura en voz baja secando las lágrimas con su suéter gateando hacia dónde el libro fue a parar sosteniéndolo con fuerza contra su pecho—. Bill ¿dónde estás? —murmura bajo sentándose nuevamente en el circulo releyendo los antiguos textos para rearmar todo.

Debía recuperar a Bill costase lo que costase, estaba seguro de que ese libro sería la respuesta, pero ese es el tercer intento que ha realizado fallido como los anteriores, pero se fuerza a hacerlo una vez más, algo le dice que hacía falta algo, que no estaba completo el ritual y por ello no funcionaba. Coloca las velas nuevamente en su lugar encendiéndolas una a una mientras relee las palabras que debe decir paralizándose unos segundos al repasar de nuevo el conjuro.

—Por supuesto —dice para sí mismo poniéndose en pie.

Jamás iba a funcionar si seguía utilizando esas palabras pues por lo que logra descifrar implicarían que Bill estaba muerto y lo debía traer del mundo más oscuro y profundo, pero por el poder que Dipper aún conserva sabe que no es así. Sonríe ampliamente comprendiendo que no está cometiendo un error él, sólo debe reescribir las palabras adaptándolas a la realidad de la situación, sin dudar saca de su pantalón la libreta que siempre lleva consigo tomando el lapicero que guarda entre sus páginas copiando rápidamente lo que dice el libro para luego transformarlo tan rápido como le es posible aprovechando que las velas aún no han sido consumidas por el fuego.

Deja el libro allí dónde lo encontró y su libreta en el suelo antes de concentrar el poder que posee, sus manos se iluminan y las mueve de arriba abajo dejando que las llamas azules de un tono suave y cálidas le envuelvan por completo para luego desaparecer dejando tras de sí el traje que solía utilizar como Bipper. Si el nuevo conjuro que ha arreglado funciona Dipper necesita asegurarle a Bill sin palabras que sigue de su lado, que siempre lo ha estado y que sus lealtades no cambiaron en todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera.

— _Ha txr lsvh kxf yhqlhwlv dg ph, R yluwxv gh fkdr_ —dice en voz alta, sus ojos vuelven a brillar en el mismo azul de antes al igual que sus manos—, _Kdehw yluwxwhp hw diihu plkl uhggh txrg devwxolvwlv —_ a medida que habla su voz va tomando mayor fuerza, sus manos moviéndose formando nuevos símbolos diferentes a los que encontró en el libro.

—Xel lsvh uhtxlhylw vslulwxv hmxv, vwdelolv dwtxh lpshuihfwdp fhqvhpxv, havshfwdqv —el circulo sobre el que está parado empieza a brillar con intensidad cegándolo. pero no se detiene, debe terminar lo que ha empezado si pretende tener éxito—. _Lq hlxv srwhvwdwh lq hlxv srwhvwdwh ixwxuxp, xw uhqdvfdwxu, hw fuhdwd vxqw_.

Un fuerte viento aparece de la nada agitando su cabello recorriendo la habitación con tanta fuerza que las hojas de su libreta son arrancadas y algunos libros caen fuera de su lugar.

—¡ _Fkdr vh qdwxv vxp, hw lsvh ph dggxfhuh hw fkdr!_ —su voz se alza al igual que sus manos de dónde sale disparada una gran llamarada que envuelve todo el lugar antes de desaparecer dejando a Dipper una vez más sumido en la oscuridad.

Sus piernas tiemblan, sus manos arden y su cabeza punza con fuerza, pero se niega a ceder al peso de su cuerpo necesitando desesperadamente comprobar que había funcionado, que todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena y que haber entregado todo su poder fue más que suficiente. Pasa saliva respirando agitadamente al oír un ruido a sus espaldas por lo que se gira muy lentamente y lo que ve le roba el aliento.

—Parece que ya no podré llamarte pequeño Pino —la voz socarrona de Bill debilita aún más sus piernas, pero sin dudas no es una ilusión óptica provocada por el momento de ceguera de hace pocos segundos.

—Bill… —murmura dando unos pasos hacia él antes de que las fuerzas le fallen por completo y su cuerpo caiga hacia adelante siendo sostenido por el demonio—. Realmente… eres… tu… —murmura antes de perder la consciencia.

—¿Me extrañaste? Admítelo, me extrañaste —murmura el demonio alzándolo en brazos, una oscura sonrisa formándose en sus labios al ver la cantidad de hojas con anotaciones por todas partes que reconoce como de su pequeño humano que sirven como prueba más que suficiente de que no se había quedado de brazos cruzados—. Pronto terminaremos lo que empezamos.

Chaquea sus dedos desapareciendo en la oscuridad aferrando posesivamente el cuerpo del humano. Tenían muchos planes que retomar, pero por ahora Bill piensa demostrarle a su humano su gratitud por sacarle del lugar en dónde estaba, y que mejor forma para empezar que cobrar la venganza que se había postergado demasiado tiempo.


End file.
